


Gamzee: Join Karma Police - Fanvid

by FailureArtist



Series: Homestuck Music Videos [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Character Study, Creepy, Fan Vid, Fanvids, Gen, Insanity, Inspired by Music, Karma Police, Radiohead, music video, vidding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 20:30:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5305805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FailureArtist/pseuds/FailureArtist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A dark and depressing music video for a clown.</p><p>Originally published January 26, 2015</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gamzee: Join Karma Police - Fanvid

Karma Police by Radiohead from the album Ok Computer


End file.
